Chyred
by Baby-cake1
Summary: *New Story* Will Contain heart break, love and lust. Danger life and Death Syed & Christian together forever no matter what
1. Chapter 1

It was two weeks since Syed and Amira got married, they just arrived back, everyone around the square asking how it was and how it was like too be finally married, Amira was excitied happy and in love; but Syed his mind was far from happiness, far from love and far from reality he couldn't understand it was two weeks why couldn't he get him out of his mind why couldn't he just let the past lie and look forward to the future with his wife he knew it was just a game too make everyone else him know he was far from it?

Amira put her hand on Syed's face to see if he was ok he seemed on edge ever since they got back too the Square but who could blame him, his own mother Zainab fount out the truth about her son and Christian having an affair.

Amira: Syed are you ok you seem...quiet.

Syed: Yeah, yeah i'm fine just abit jet lagged that's all.

Amira: As long as that's all it is.

Syed: Yeah course.

Syed and Amira walked hand in hand towards the Masood household where Tamwar, Masood and Zainab were awaiting by the door smiles were placed on both Tamwar's face and Masood; but Zainab she couldn't forget what had happened on the wedding day and just lightly smiled at Amira and gave Syed looks that could kill.

They sat in the lounge where chat was expressed how everyone said what a lovely service it was, when Syed and Amira left and how they never experienced anything like that before and glad they attened it.

Syed couldn't bare to hear about the wedding he just thought about his Christian, the only person he could truly be in love with, his hearts desire was Christian.

Syed walked into the kitchen and let out a few tears but he knew his mother was behind him this was it another couple of her snide comments.

Zainab: Syed what are you doing, you should be in there enjoying the company of Amira, your wife.

Syed: How can I mum...tell me how, i'm just living a lie I can't make her happy i can't pretend know more my heart's not in it.

Zainab: You just need some more time Syed, that,....that it didn't matter then and it dosen't matter know time that's all you need.

Syed: It feels like I have had all the time in the world mother, I don't want too pretend anymore I can't.

Zainab: What are you trying to say Syed...

Syed: I love Christian and I want too be with him,...... I'm sorry.

Syed headed out the backdoor, before Zainab could persuade him too think things through before he did anything drastic but it was too late it looked like his mind was made up?


	2. Chapter 2

Zainab knew in her mind as well that Syed made his choice; he was not going to carry on with the marriage even though he spent just two weeks with Amira, never thought anything through properly.

Amira walked into the kitchen to see Zainab standing alone without Syed.

Amira: Auntie where has Syed gone.

Zaianb: O...erm..er.. he just popped out, he should be back soon.

Amira: Ok then would you like me too take the tea through.

Zainab: Yeah thank you; your a good girl.

As Zainab said that a smile came across Amira's face; she grabbed the tray and walked into the lounge, Zainab knew what has, what had unfolded, but Amira was clueless she was about to get one major shock and she knew everything about it; she was told by her very own son and yet she still forced him too go through with the wedding, when Syed's heart was somewhere else, a lot further. He admitted it too his mother on his wedding day that he was gay and loved Christian, Christian.

Albert Square:

Syed was pacing around the Square trying to clear his head; he eventually made it to the swings where he did most of his thinking, he was alone but he knew just a few metres away was his lovers flat, he wanted to touch him more than anything thew last words he ever said too him was "It's going be ok, everythings going be ok" but it wasn't not till he had him in his arms again. His breathing was rapid just having the memories in his head playing over and over sent him going crazy he couldn't handle it, it was too much to handle; he just wanted him.

Christian passed by the swing's noticing Syed but he didn't want to speak with him, so he carried on walking but Syed did notice him an took hase.

Syed: Christian, Christian Chri...

Christian: Yes Syed.

Syed: Can we talk please.

Christian: Sorry I'm pretty busy.

Syed: Please..

Christian: Syed I don't want too talk to you.

Christian carried on walking he was really angry at Syed; he wouldn't let him go he wanted to be left alone. But he was soon stopped in his tracks.....

Syed: I LOVE YOU CHRISTIAN.

Christian stopped and couldn't believe it, couldn't believe what he just heard Syed declared he loved him, in public, faces were dropped huge but Christians words couldn't describe it.

Syed was walking towards him, yeah he knew that he loved this man, and now everyone did but words couldn't describe how he felt inside and out he knew it he wanted him and only him.

Christian: Sy what..what are....

But before he could finish speaking Syed's lips were tightly pressed on too his in **public **it was a tender kiss; they broke apart placing their hands on each other's faces and smiling now the Square n#knew they were like an item it was time too let the rest of Syed's family know............?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry For the wait i know it's been a while. This story is Dedicate To ChyredCrazy & Sazwikie.**

Their lips pressed together again neither one wanting to let go there connection had been reconnected, Dam this felt good but why in other people's eyes did it seem so wrong.

Why.

Syed: Mmmm Christian..

Christian: ....Sy..

Syed: Never leave me, please...please

Christian: I would never dream about leaving you, silly, I love you, I always have & always will.

Syed: I love you too;

It was like a big dream; a big fairytale coming true after all this time two people, different circumstances finally being together. It was heaven.

Syed: I need to go....

Silence

Christian: Where..?

Syed: Home....

Christian: I'll come with you..

Syed: No; please go back to the flat and wait for me, please.

Christian: Are you sure you want to do this, it's no trouble i can come with you, for support you may need me against that mother of yours.

Syed couldn't help but laugh, Christian always had a way to make him laugh; he always had a way with words aswell; but to be with Christian he had to do this alone

Face the consequences of Life without his family.

Syed: No I'm sure you go, I need to do this myself, don't worry i can handle my mother.

Syed gave Christian a quick peck and then they both went their seperate ways, but knew it wouldn't be for long. Hopefully

Christian was overwhelmed at the reprecussions that Syed was making, but was still wondering why now; it was not long since they got married two weeks to be exact; but would he back out, now wasnt the time to think about it he had to put that at the back of his mind; but all's he could do was hope & pray.

Syed was turning over and over in his mind what was he going to say exactly to the family would it be easy or hard; his mother knew and she didn't take that very well would this turn out to be the exact same god why did this have to be hard he loved Christian and that's all that matter.

He stood outside the flat......

He stood outside the house.....

This was it life making & life breaking decision's.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself.........

............He took a deep breath and prepared himself...

......Door openend... Step inwards....Door Closed....

Syed Stood in the Hallway sound of laughter an joy peirced through his ears but in a couple of moments all that would change. Hand on the door handle it was time to face the music...

Masood; Aaa Syed glad you could join us....

Syed: I,, need to speak with you.

Masood: Ok..

Syed No all of you.

Masood: Oh Right

Zainab: Syed May i have a word with you please ALONE..

The bitterness of Zainabs voice at this moment was a chill to the bone what rushed through to your mind.

*Kitchen Door slammed shut*

Zainab: So your really going to do this then; throw your marriage away without a try..

Syed: I have tried for the past two weeks, I have tried but no more i'm no longer going to put the real me on hold for you mother. I wont do it

Syed could feel the real frustration and anger build inside of him.

Zainab: The real you is not someone who would give up a life to be wit...with...some....monster.

Syed: He isn't a monster, maybe to you he is, but to me he's my life, my prince charming.

Zainab: He's sick...he's toying with your mind Syed, your just part of his collection.

Syed: What collection?

Zainab: Of one night stands, he says he wants you then he'll throw you out you'll see his kind DON'T do love....

Syed: No he didn't not till he met me, he's made me a better person, the REAL Syed I LOVE HIM... just accept it and who i am;

Zainab: Nope. I won't accept that your GAY..

Stood behind was the most distraught girl in the world........

AMIRA?


End file.
